Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device with a sensing electrode for sensing a user's touch.
Discussion of the Related Art
Owing to advantages such as good portability and low power consumption by low operating voltage, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is widely used in various fields of notebook computer, monitor, spacecraft, aircraft, etc.
The LCD device includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the lower and upper substrates. According to whether or not an electric field is applied, light transmittance is controlled by alignment of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby display images.
Generally, the LCD device is provided with input means such as mouse or keyboard. However, in case of navigation, portable terminal and home appliances, a touch screen is typically used, which enables to directly input information to a screen through the use of finger or pen.
A related art LCD device with a touch screen applied thereto will be described below.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of an LCD device according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD device according to the related art includes a liquid crystal panel 10 and a touch screen 20.
The liquid crystal panel 10 is provided to display images thereon, wherein the liquid crystal panel 10 includes a lower substrate 12, an upper substrate 14, and a liquid crystal layer 16 between the lower and upper substrates 12 and 14.
The touch screen 20 is formed on an upper surface of the liquid crystal panel 10, to thereby sense a user's touch. The touch screen 20 includes a touch substrate 22, a first sensing electrode 24 on a lower surface of the touch substrate 22, and a second sensing electrode 26 on an upper surface of the touch substrate 22.
The first sensing electrode 24 is arranged in a horizontal direction on the lower surface of the touch substrate 22, and the second sensing electrode 26 is formed in a vertical direction on the upper surface of the touch substrate 22. If a user touches a predetermined position, a capacitance between the first sensing electrode 24 and the second sensing electrode 26 is changed at the touched position. Thus, it is possible to sense the user's touch by sensing the touched position with the changed capacitance.
However, since the LCD device according to the related art is formed in a structure with the touch screen 20 additionally provided on the upper surface of the liquid crystal panel 10, it may cause disadvantages such as a decreased total thickness of the device, a complicated manufacturing process and an increased manufacturing cost.